


Unchanging

by Ashyface



Series: Sanders Sides Family [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I felt like it, Kid Thomas Sanders, M/M, Mentions conversion therapy, Mentions of homophobia, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Pregnancy, This is crap but oh well, Trans, Trans Male Character, Trans!Virgil, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsupportive family, transgender character, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashyface/pseuds/Ashyface
Summary: Tags basically tell you everything. But Patton is an old teacher of Virgils and gives Virgil his number in case he needs anything after he graduates. Patton expected Virgil to never call him, because generally the students he likes never try very hard to keep in touch. But Virgil does. So after a few years, Patton gets a frantic call late at night from Virgil, who has just ran away from home and desperately needs a place to stay. How could Patton say no to his Kiddo?





	1. One:: Unchanging

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is unedited, so if it's crap, tell me and I'll fix It! Point out any spelling errors you find and enjoy the story!  
> (Oh, and Patton is 28, Logan is 27, and Virgil and Roman are both 21.)

   "Boyfriend dump you?" Gina glanced over her shoulder towards the source of the voice. The man attached to it was handsome enough, sandy blond hair falling over honey brown eyes and a chiseled jaw. He wore a red and white letterman jacket, making Gina smirk from the nostalgia of high school. His acid wash jeans were perfectly ironed and pristine, making her snort.  
   "You look like you fell out of a bad 80's musical." The man laughed, sliding into the seat next to her.  
   "Not sure if that's a compliment, but I'll take it as one."  
   "It wasn't, but to each their own, I guess."  
   "Well, Princess Gloom, you didn't answer my question."  
   "I don't believe you asked me one."  
   "Did a boyfriend dump you, my sparrow?" Gina scowled at the pet name.  
   "Is that your business, Prince Dumbass?" He smirked at her.  
   "It is when he left a pretty thing like you to drink alone." Gina flushed, but scowled once more.  
   "I didn't get dumped! I just..." She deflated slightly before tensing and turning back to her glass. "I... had a fight with my family a few days ago. Not that it's any of your business. And I turned 21 today, so I just wanted... _needed_... a drink." The man gave her a sympathetic look.  
   "I get it, Scary Poppins." She sneered at him.  
   "I'm _sure_ you do, Prince charming." He sighed, leaning into the bar a bit.  
   "I came out to my parents as pansexual when I was seventeen years old. They... made it clear that they thought I was making it up. When I turned eighteen, they kicked me out and they told me not to speak to them until I had a girl on my arm." Gina blinked, her hands clenching as she scolded herself for assuming he didn't have any problems of his own.  
   "I'm sorry." She said softly. He gave her a sideways glance, smiling gently, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
   "Eh, it's not your fault, kitten. I didn't ask to be pan, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I'm proud of who I am. Even if it took some soul searching to realise that... that there isn't something wrong with who I am." Gina took a long drink as she thought of what to say.  
   "My family..." Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes to try and calm her nerves. "My family is very... conservative. I knew this ever since I was little, but I never shared their views. No matter how much I was punished for thinking different, I never changed. But I always had my brother who was so... cool. And kind." Gina took another long drink. "I looked up to him... trusted him. So when I..." Her small fingers tightened around her glass. "When I started... questioning if I was actually... not female...." She glanced at the stranger to see his reaction. He just looked at her curiously, silently encouraging her to continue. "When I started questioning if I was... transgendered... I went to him for help..." She took a deep breath, her hand shaking slightly as she remembered what happened.

   _"Declan... could I... could_ _I_ _talk to you?_ _It's_ _..._ _important_ _."_ _Gina_ _gripped the handle of the door like it was a lifeline. She was terrified. But she needed help. Her brother turned from his_ _computer_ _to face her as she closed the door behind her._  
_"Of course, G. What's up?" She took a deep breath,_ _trying_ _to still her trembling form. He noticed, and he looked her over in concern. "Hey, hey,_ _what's_ _wrong? G,_ _it's_ _okay. Whatever you need to say_ _is_ _important_ _, and_ _I_ _will listen. No judging."_  
_"P-promise?" He smiled, resting his hand on_ _her_ _arm._  
_"Promise."_

   "He lied to me." Her voice trembled and she clenched her eyes shut tight.

   _"_ _You're_ _..._ _you're_ _a what?"_  
_"I'm..._ _I'm_ _not_ _a g-girl, Declan._ _I'm_ _trans..._ _I_ _think. I_ _just_ _. I_ _needed_ _someone to_ _help_ _me. And_ _I_ _trust you." He retracted his hand from her arm._  
_"_ _You're_ _... you think you're one of those? Those... trans things?" She flinched, clutching at her arm and shrinking into herself._  
_"Declan... I-"_  
_"God, Gina. You_ _should've_ _told me sooner. You_ _absolutely_ _need help." She glanced_ _up_ _at him._  
_"Yeah?_ _You're_ _not... grossed out?"_  
_"Gina, of course not. You just need some guidance is all." She let out a breath_ _she'd_ _been holding. He smiled and stood,_ _wrapping_ _his arms around her once he rose from his chair. She shook in his arms, relieved to finally tell someone her_ _secret_ _. To_ _have_ _her_ _brother to help her_ _through_ _this._  
_"I-I'm_ _so_ _relieved_ _you don't hate me."_  
_"I could never hate you, G._ _You're_ _my sister. You just are a little confused is all."_  
_"_ _Declan_ _,_ _I'm_ _glad you... wh-what?" He pulled back from the hug._  
_"Gina, you need help. I love you so much and I'm glad you came to me. I'll help you tell mom and dad."_  
_"Confused? I-I'm not confused. And t-tell mom and dad? N-no, I can't. They're g-g-gonna send me away, Declan."_  
_"To help you! They'll help fix you." Gina felt her temper flare up over her fear._  
_"_ _I'm_ _not broken! Conversion therapy isn't helping me! Declan,_ _I'm_ _still me!"_ _She_ _shrunk back_ _from_ _him. "I'm..._ _I'm_ _trans. I don't need fixing."_  
_"G, just let me help. Let's go tell mom and dad, and they'll call someone to fix this." He reached for her, but she jerked back. Her eyes darted to the door and back to her brother. "Gina,_ _I_ _know what you're thinking. Don't do it. Let me help you. I love you, don't make this harder than it needs to be." His hands reached towards her once more and she tried to calm her breathing as she backed up against the door. He_ _approached_ _her cautiously, like a wild animal that would lash out at any moment._  
_"Please don't. I'm not going to conversion therapy." She's heard horror stories about conversion camps. Electric shocks and mental torture until they turn you into the perfect straight child. She shuddered. How could her brother want to send her there?_  
_"Gina..._ _I_ _know what's best. Please just listen to me." She reached for the handle slowly and twisted it._  
_"Declan, I'm serious. I'm not going." She was trembling terribly, considering her options. Fight or flight._  
_"You're not thinking straight, G. I'm going to take you to talk to mom and dad. And_ _we'll_ _fix this." He took another_ _step_ _closer and she made her_ _decision_ _. She grabbed the nearest object and threw it at her brother. He yelped in surprise and dodged the_ _flying_ _book. She flung open the door and sprinted out of it, tears falling down her face. She heard her brother_ _shout_ _behind_ _her_ _but she ignored it, almost falling down the stairs in her haste. Her parents, that were sitting in the living room watching tv called out to her in concern but she kept running. She threw open the front door and ran down the path from her house. She ran as fast as she_ _could_ _down the dark street and_ _disappearing_ _into the night._

Gina waved the bartender down, signaling for another drink as the man watched her, processing her story. She turned to him, her eyes tired and her smile very sad. The man bit his lip, feeling her pain.  
   "So you got my sad origin story. Now what?" She slumped further into her seat. The man sighed deeply, his soft spot for the lgbt community caused him to smile at her, motioning to the bar tender to fill her glass again, as well as bring him one.  
   "Now, my dear emo, I'll buy you a drink."

\---///*\\\\\\---

   When Gina woke up, she was tangled in unfamiliar sheets. She sat up cautiously, her eyes narrowing at her surroundings. She was... in a hotel room? Or a small apartment. She looked down at herself, only to realise she was only in her bra.

   _"A-ah, fuck." The man removed his mouth from her neck._  
_"Such a filthy mouth,_ _my_ _emo delight." She shivered as his breath_ _brushed_ _against fresh marks on her skin._  
_"God_ _damnit_ _, just fuck me already." He_ _smirked_ _and his hand trailed down to remove her bra, but_ _she_ _tensed and he paused_ _immediately_ _. He looked_ _up_ _at_ _her_ _face_ _and she looked at him, her face flushing. "I_ _don't_ _like my... can_ _I_ _keep_ _my... bra on?" He smiled reassuringly._  
_"Of course, my raven. And you_ _still_ _want to do this, right?" She_ _gripped_ _tightly onto his shoulders, her eyes flaming with desire._  
_"Fuck yes. Please." He pressed a kiss to the skin under her ear, smiling against her skin._  
_"Than_ _I_ _better prep you, yes?"_

   She flushed at the memory, pulling the sheet up around her further. She slid off the bed, bringing the sheet with her. She looked around the room, not seeing the man from the night before. She walked quickly to the bathroom, peering suspiciously into the empty room. She walked back into the main room.  
   "Hello?" She realised he was already gone and sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she yawned. She looked around for her clothes and found them neatly folded at the edge of the bed. Did he have them cleaned?? She picked up her shirt and smelled it. He did. How long has she been asleep?  
   She reached for her pants, finding her phone in the front pocket. She turned it on and her eyes widened. 2:30?? Patton was going to fucking kill her. 6 missed calls from Patton, 3 missed calls from Logan and 32 unread messages. She was in trouble.  
   She set her phone down and quickly got dressed. Did she have her wallet? No, it was at Patton's. Fuck, how was she going to pay for this room?! While she was thinking, there was a knock on the door. She paused, turning towards the sound.  
   She opened the door to reveal a woman dressed up in what Gina assumed to be the hotel uniform. A small rolling tray was in front of her, with covered plates of food, a pitcher of water and glasses. Gina eyes the plates before returning her gaze to the woman.  
   "Hello! I was told to make sure you were up by 2, but I got sidetracked with another guest! My apologies!"  
   "I... I didn't order food." Said Gina wearily, ignoring the rumbling of her stomach.  
   "I know, hun! But this was ordered by Mr.Prince. He told me you would be in this room, and you would probably be hungry. He didn't know exactly what you would like, so he let me pick two of my favorite dishes and I hope you enjoy them."  
   "Mr.Prince?" Was that the man from last night?  
   "Yes, dear. I believe he also had your laundry washed and folded as well!"  
   "I don't have my wallet on me." She admitted sheepishly.  
   "Oh, it's already taken care of, sweetheart!"  
   "And... The room charge?"  
   "Also, taken care of. Oh! And he asked me to give this to you as well!" She produced a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Gina, who took it hesitantly. After pushing the tray in and setting the food down on the counter, the woman excused herself from the room.  
   Gina lifted the note so she could read it. It was in a curly, elegant font and she smiled slightly. Of course his handwriting is going to be as extra as he is.  
    
   'My dear emo,

      Apologies for you waking to an empty room, I had matters to attend to at my place of employment. The room, and your lunch is already paid for, and if you didn't notice, I had your clothes washed for you as well. I wish you all the luck in the world on your journey of self discovery, and perhaps we shall meet again one day.

   -Your knight in shining armor. (RP)'

   Gina smiled at the message, turning to the trays of food. How sweet of him. Well, Patton could wait, right? It smells delicious after all...

   So with that in mind, she dug in, not hearing her phone buzz once more.

\---///*\\\\\\---

   "WHERE ON EARTH HABE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK! ARE YOU HURT?! DID YOU GET MUGGED? JUMPED? DID YOU TRIP ON A ROCK? FIND A PUPPY? AND YOUR WALLET WAS HERE AND I GOT SO WORRIED! NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN." Gina awkwardly comforted her friend as he wrapped himself around her in a tight embrace. Logan was looking on with a hint of a smile at the display. Gina sent him a pleading look, and he smirked, shaking his head.  
   "Alright, Pat. I promise. I just got caught up with..." She bit her lip, remembering Patton's warning to her about having sex with strangers. "With an old flame. I was preoccupied and forgot to check my phone." Patton pulled away, blinking a few times.  
   "An old flame? Like a bully?"  
   "No, an... an ex boyfriend, Pat."  
   "Oh. _Ohhh!_ You were safe, right?" Gina  flushed bright red.  
   "Patton!" She hissed. Patton turned pleading eyes onto her.  
   "I just want to make sure you're being safe, kiddo. You used protection, right?"  
   "Of course I did! I'm not an idiot!" She snarked back, huffing irritably. She... did right? Use protection? She thought they did at least. They were drunk, but Gina would've remembered to, right?

\---///*\\\\\\---

   Wrong. This is wrong. It has to be. It's lying. It's not true.  
   "Nononononono." He stared at the object in his hand with horror. He had bought several tests to make sure, but all of them.... all of them were wrong. They had to be. There was no way. No way he could be-  
   "Kiddo? You've been in there for awhile, is everything okay?" A knock startled him out of his thoughts. He was reeling, he couldn't be a-a... no. Nothing is okay. Why is this happening?! "Gina is-sorry, Virgil- is everything okay, Virgil?" A sob escaped Virgil.  
   "G-go away." There was a pause.  
   "Kiddo, I'm not going to leave you. You've been really sick recently. Did the doctor tell you something bad?" You could say that.  
   "Go away, Patton!" There was a longer pause this time. He could hear faint murmuring, but he couldn't make out the words over his own choked sobs.  
   "Virgil, it's Logan. I'm going to come in to evaluate you and make sure you are okay." Before Virgil could respond the door creaked open and Logan slid through the opening before closing the door once more. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of half a dozen empty boxes scattered acrossed the floor, along with the contents. "Are those-"  
   "Yes." Virgil's voice was hoarse from crying. Logan's eyes softened when they landed on a distraught Virgil. He went over next to his friend and sat next to him on the floor. They sat in silence as Logan evaluated the situation.  
   "... May I see it?" Virgil said nothing, just held out his hand. Logan took it gingerly from him and glanced at it, already guessing what it said.  
    "Are they all...?"  
    "Positive." There was silence once more, before Virgil spoke, his voice very defeated and tired. "I can... find somewhere else to go. You guys have already done too much by taking me in-"  
   "Stop there. You are not going anywhere Gin-Virgil. We care deeply for you. And... Patton sees you as his son. He'll be delighted to... assist with the new addition."  
   "I can't ask you too do that. Logan, I'm... I'm... I have..." He couldn't say it. "It'll be too much. I already owe you guys so much-"  
   "You didn't have to ask, Virgil. We were not going to let you be homeless then, and we won't now either. You... _both_ of you have had, and will always have, a home here." Virgil teared up and Logan smiled as he rested his head on Logan's shoulder, silently expressing his gratitude. They both stared at the pregnancy test in Logan's hand, the two lines standing bold and unchanging.


	2. Six Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A father-son day was just what Virgil and Thomas needed. So how will it go wrong?

   Virgil groaned as a weight landed suddenly on his chest, waking him up from his slumber. A giggle followed his groan and he threw an arm over his face to block out the invading light.  
   "Daaaaadd. Daaad! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" He bounced on Virgil's chest in between each word, causing a strangled noise to escape him.  
    "Thomaaasss. Five more-" He yawned, his body relaxing as he felt his exhaustion hit him. "Five more... minutes..."  
   "Dad! You said that an hour ago! We need to go! Come ooonnnnn dad! You said we could go today!" Virgil's face split into a grin at his child's defeated whine.  
   "Go where?" He feigned ignorance, muffling his chuckle when his child whined once more.  
   "Dadd! The aquarium! You said we could go to the aquarium! Cause you don't work today!"  
   "Did I? Hmm..." He moved his arm to rub dramatically dramatically at his chin. "I don't recall saying that..." Virgil cracked an eye open in time to see his child sigh heavily and flop backwards onto Virgil's bed.  
  "Daaad! You promised!" Virgil opened both eyes, smiling gently as he slowly sat up.   
   "I know, Thomas. Why don't you go get dressed, kid? And I'll take you to the aquarium. Did you eat breakfast?"   
   "Yes! Pat made some! There's some for you too on the table! I'll go get ready!" Virgil smiled as his son hopped off his bed and sprinted out of the room. Virgil yawned, groaning as he looked at the time. 10 am. That's way too early for any human to be awake...  
   ...but he did promise Thomas. And he would do anything for his kid.  
   With a large yawn he sat up, reaching reaching for his phone to check his notifications.  
   He really needed today off. From bitchy old ladies who refuse to accept that their coupons expired yesterday and screaming toddlers that insist on blowing every whistle and squeezing every squeaky toy, he was burned out. He loved his job some days, when he gets a kid to stare wide eyed at him when he gives him a free balloon or frantic mothers who are nearly in tears when Virgil says that they have the right accessories for her kid's favorite toy when no other store has it in stock.  
   But the past few days were just horrible. And he was spent. Not to mention that he was way overdue on spending time with Thomas. So when he found Thomas crying a few nights ago because they never spent enough time together, his heart cracked painfully in his chest and he blurted out the first thing to come to mind. A trip to the aquarium on his next day off. He wanted to take it back, cringing at the doubtless hit it will take to his already limited savings. But when his son's face lit up like the sun, Virgil knew the extra hours he'd have to take on were going to be worth it. Just to have his son smile like that.  
   When he was ready, he found Thomas standing by the door to the apartment, holding Virgil's keys and wallet and bouncing on his heels as he talked animatedly to Logan, who was smiling gently at him.  
   "-and dad said they have clown fish and blue tang like Nemo and Dory! And they have sharks, and sea pancakes, and lion fish! What's a lion fish? It sounds so cool! Does it have a fuzzy mane like a real lion? Or does it just roar!? What if it has a fluffy tail?!" Thomas looked past Logan and spotted his father leaning against a wall, a rare smile on his face. Thomas lit up once more, his smile growing impossibly brighter. "Dad! Dad! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Virgil laughed.   
   "Alright, kid. Let's go." Thomas opened the door and sprinted down the hall. Virgil blanched. "NO RUNNING, THOMAS!" He heard a happy laugh from Thomas and sighed. He went to leave, but Logan grasped his arm. He faced his friend, who gave him a serious look.  
   "How are you going to afford this, Virgil?"  
   "My savings, Logan." Logan bit his lip.  
   "But that's supposed to be for-"  
   "I know, Logan. But... he missed me. And he's always wanted to go to the aquarium. He just..." Virgil deflated. "I wanted to give him this. Even if it takes a hit to my house fund. He's been so helpful and amazing. I don't know what I'd do without him. He deserves a day to be a kid, Lo." Logan smiled sadly.  
   "I agree." He laughed quietly, pushing Virgil towards the open door. "Now go have an enjoyable day with your son." Virgil nodded, saying goodbye to Logan before chasing after his son, who was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Virgil smiled, eager to enjoy a day with his son.

\----

   As soon as he opened the door Thomas was staring around with wide eyes. The walls were a deep blue, with murals of the ocean covering them. Plastic models of sting rays and turtles hung from the ceiling. A giant cylinder tank was positioned in the middle of the room, all different types of colorful fish swimming in it. Thomas ran up to it, looking utterly fascinated. Virgil spotted the admittance counter and approached, purchasing a day pass for him and Thomas.   
   When he turned around, he had a heart attack when his son was nowhere to be seen. "Thomas!? Where are you!?" Virgil heard a giggle and his son poked his head out from behind the tank. Virgil rolled his eyes, his heartrate slowing down when he saw his son.  
   "I'm okay, dad!"   
   "Stay by me, okay? I don't want you getting lost."  
   "Ok!" Virgil followed his son further into the aquarium, a fond smile on his face as Thomas raved about which fish was the coolest and why. Even Virgil was in awe at some of the exhibits, so he could hardly blame Thomas for being so enraptured.  
   "Hey, dad?" Virgil hummed, glancing down at his son. "Can we get ice cream after this?" Virgil bit his lip, and Thomas deflated slightly. "It's okay if we can't afford it." Virgil's heart broke and he knelt down in front of his son.   
   "Thomas. Let me worry about our money, okay? You... you worry about being a kid." Thomas hesitated, but nodded. "We can go get ice cream. If I remember right, there is an ice cream place in here. How about we go find that and go eat ice cream while we look around some more?" Thomas nodded, smiling once more.   
   Virgil's phone buzzed suddenly and he pulled it out, seeing a message from Patton.

   _What did_ _you_ _eat for breakfast? <3_

   Virgil winced, remembering the plate of breakfast he forgot to eat back at the apartment.

   _I wasn't hungry. I promise_ _I'll_ _eat lunch. Okay?_

   _Virgil, you need to eat more, kiddo._

_Patton,_ _I'm_ _fine._ _Just_ _drop it._

He sighed heavily, locking his phone and sliding it back into his pocket. He glanced up at Thomas only to freeze. He felt his breathing pick up dramatically as he looked around frantically. The buzz of Pattons response wasn't even registered as he gripped at his hair and pulled.   
   Where was his son?! He was just here! He swore Thomas was here only a minute ago. He run ahead a bit, looking around. When he was faced with an intersection, he took a right, getting irritated looks from people he pushed past. But he didn't care. His son couldn't be missing. Not when he only took his eyes off him for a minute. It had to be his paranoia playing tricks on him.   
   "Thomas!? Thomas where are you?!" At the lack of response, he yelled for his son. "THOMAS?!" Virgil's heart stopped as he realized it wasn't just his anxiety.  
   Thomas was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a little while and I'm sorry for that. I'm trying to take my time on this story to make sure I dont rush through it or overwork myself. I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can!  
> Tell me if you think there's something I could work on or do different, as I am still a writer in the making, and definently not that great yet!   
> Thank you for taking the time to read my little story, and make sure to subscribe to keep updated on when the next chapter comes out!


End file.
